


voldemort is simply a necessity.

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP!Hannigram, Hannibal AU, Hannibal crossover, Hannibal/Harry Potter crossover, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Teen AU, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you feel about unforgivables, Will?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	voldemort is simply a necessity.

**Author's Note:**

> written for deliciouscannibal.tumblr.com (this prompt kickstarted a rp between both of us which is why i've toyed with the idea of making this a much longer fic or even a series.) the request was simple: hp!verse hannigram. it takes place within the books, mostly half-blood prince. disclaimer: i haven’t re-read the harry potter books or read any hp fic in a bit so forgive the lackluster terminology, i wrote this without googling or studying up. but if i do study up/re-read this seriously needs to be a thing. also most terminology/rules used are taken from memories of hp fanon. since this fic we have rped everything from thestrals to the misuse of time-turners, so if you want more of this, let me know, because i am so up for it.

Will’s never been sure why he was sorted into Slytherin. He’s never fit in — he isn’t ambitious, he isn’t clever, he isn’t evil.

None of his pupils spare a thought towards him, but soon enough they learn to avoid him, tip-toeing around him like some kind of zoo animal let loose, because one day Malfoy insults him and the first words out of his mouth are, “I’m sorry your father beats you."

He doesn’t mean them as a mockery or as an insult, he isn’t even sure how he knows that but he’s completely curtain Lucius Malfoy does, but everyone laughs anyway, and a boy in the corner looks at him strangely, and a few days later that same boy knocks at his door and introduces himself.

"Lecter. It’s lovely to meet you, Graham."

-

Lecter is all dark hair and cheekbones. They enjoy the same readings, and while Lecter wears his robes better than Will can ever wear his (the poor mudblood that he is), they somehow  _click_. 

One day, when it’s about two in the morning, the both of them still awake, helping one another study, he asks:

"You must have at least some prejudice, Lecter."

"Hannibal," he corrects, immediate. “And I find unfounded prejudice disgustingly rude."

-

Hannibal is a pureblood, the only son of a distant family, a family of Voldemort followers. When he asks about Hannibal’s allegience he never recieves an actual answer, despite the fact that anyone else who asks receives an immediate, clipped,  _I support our Lord Voldemort, of course._

And that’s when Will really starts to like him.

- 

They become quick friends, and combining their intelligence in various areas make them ace every class. Hannibal, of course, is always ahead, but Will thinks very little of it. He has a friend. It took about four, five years, but — he has a friend.

Hannibal becomes headboy quite quickly, and one of the perks is that he has a private room. Soon enough Will finds himself sleeping there instead. 

-

Hannibal begins dressing in muggle clothes at night. Will’s own clothes are an embarrassment, or are pointed out as such — ‘worse than the Weasley’s’, it’s been said. 

It isn’t until Hannibal walks out of the private loo, a towel draped loosely around his waist, that Will realizes something.

His mouth is dry, his hands numb, his eyes stalking a bead of water that makes its way down the sharp v of Hannibal’s abdomen, disappearing into the towel.

Hannibal doesn’t notice, just picks up his wand and turns with it, the muscles of his back so clear to Will now that he’s paranoid he’s noticed them before. 

"How do you feel about unforgivables, Will?"

"I don’t really have an opinion, either way," he manages. It’s almost a croak. “I wouldn’t use them on a baby, but-"

"You would use them on someone," Hannibal finishes. “Who, Will?"

Hannibal turns to face him and he swallows, hard. 

"I don’t know." His stomach aches with the need for approval. “But if I felt like they deserved it-"

"You would without question." Hannibal smiles at him, genuine, something that lights up the boy’s eyes, and he feels his stomach tighten.

"Yes," he whispers, and when he realizes he’s staring he stands up from the desk, moves over to his cot on the floor. “I don’t know if I should be happy or insulted that they haven’t bothered to question why I’m never in my bed." 

It’s a subject change, and one he’s glad to implement until he feels Hannibal walk up behind him, press his chest to his back, draw the tip of his wand down his rib-cage, over the thin fabric of his simple white t-shirt.

And then there’s a pair of lips at his ear. He’s so much smaller than his friend, he realizes, and then his friend speaks, quiet.

"You’re being wasted at Hogwarts, Graham."

"Will-" he goes to correct, even though the use of his last name brings him back to the early days, the first few days that they’d known one another, when he’d first started to notice Hannibal’s outline beneath his robes, and he feels his body react.

"You’re meant for much more than classes," Hannibal corrects, and he realizes Hannibal is the only person who’s ever given him praise.

Who’s ever complimented him.

Who’s never treated him like a freak.

-

One day a student is taking a poll — some useless, first-year poll — on the war.

He’s been having migraines for awhile now.

He thinks he puts ‘I don’t know’ where most Slytherins put ‘Voldemort’ following  _who do you support in the war?_

The first-year looks at the paper. She’s never seen anyone put the word ‘Hannibal’ there before.


End file.
